The present invention relates to a strap with a breakaway connector for extending a pull on switches and more particularly to a pull strap that has a breakaway connector that attaches to and extends a pull chain on pull chain switch for an electric fixture that protects the switch from breakage due to hard pulls, yanks or jerks.
There are a number of different light fixtures, fans and other devices that have a pull chain switch for turning the light, fan or other type device off and on. On ceiling fans a chain is also used for changing the fans' speed and on some fans the direction of rotation. These chains are often positioned at a height that requires an extension, otherwise the pull would be to high for most people to reach. There are many different straps, cords and chains that are designed to extend the length. Some of these extensions are just basic chains, cords or straps while others are fancifully designed.
A typical problem encountered when entering a dark room is finding the pull to turn the light on. People entering a room typically sweep an arm back and forth until the pull is encountered. In order to alleviate this problem, the end of an extension has been tied to hooks, bed posts and other convenient items in order to find the pull more easily. It is also a problem for light fixtures located near a bed. The extension is often tied to the bedpost so the light can be turned off and on while in bed.
One of the must prevalent problems with pull switches on light fixtures, fans and other devices is that the switch often breaks when the pull chain is pulled too hard or yanked. This requires the fixture or switch to be replaced. In places such as hospitals, nursing homes, factories and other places where numerous fixtures are used, this problem can be and is very costly. Persons not having full physical or mental capacity or are upset for one reason or another may not realize their own strength when pulling the extension or chain. Whatever the reason, the pull switch is often broke because of a hard pull, jerk or yank on the pull chain or extension thereon.
The strap of this invention overcomes all of the forementioned problems. The strap of this invention is an extension that allows a person to easily reach the pull. Provisions are made for attaching the end of the strap to a convenient located item in order to more easily find the strap. A breakaway connector is incorporated to prevent the pull switch from breaking if pulled to hard, jerked or yanked.
Accordingly, it is an object of the present invention to provide a strap with breakaway connector for extending pull on switches that extends the length of a chain on a pull switch located on a light fixture, fan or any other device or fixture having a pull chain type switch.
Another object of the present invention is to provide a strap with breakaway connector for extending pull on switches that is constructed such that the breakaway connector will disconnect the strap before the switch is broke when pulled to hard or yanked. The breakaway connector provides this protection by disconnecting the extension from the pull but also allows easy reconnection once disconnected.
A further object of the present invention is to provide a strap with breakaway connector for extending pull on switches that provides for attachment to an object or other item such that the strap can be easily found.